


i miss you

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: the first mission of yelena with her mentor natashathe third mission of yelena with her mentor natasha...till they meet again10 years after natasha left, they met each other again.
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	i miss you

<หยุดสั่นขาสักที> เธอเอ่ย <รู้น่าว่าตื่นเต้น> สาวรัสเซียผมแดงเอ่ย

<พี่คิดว่าหนูจะเข้าได้มั้ย> เด็กหญิงผมบลอนด์เอ่ยถาม

<แน่นอน เธอเก่ง>

"สวัสดีครับ ขอโทษที่ปล่อยให้รอนาน คุณ เอ่อ" ชายแก่ร่างท้วมเดินเข้ามาภายในห้อง ดูเหมือนจะเป็นผู้อำนวยการของที่นี่ เขาเดินดุ่มๆ มานั่งที่เก้าอี้ฝั่งตรงข้าม ขยับแว่นเล็กน้อย แล้วหยิบเอกสารขึ้นมาดู

"อิวานอฟ, แคทริน่า อิวานอฟ เป็นพี่สาวของวิกเทรียค่ะ" สาวผมแดงตอบคำถามของอีกฝ่าย

"อ่อ พี่สาว น้องสาวของคุณทำคะแนนได้สูงมากเลยนะครับ สูงมากพอที่จะได้อยู่ห้องพิเศษสำหรับเรียนเพื่อแข่งขันโดยเฉพาะเลยนะ" เขาบอก

"หนูอยากอยู่ห้องธรรมดา" วิกเทรีย อิวานอฟ เอ่ยขึ้นเบาๆ 

"ของแบบนี้ต้องตามใจคนเรียน ใช่มั้ยคะ" แคทริน่าเอ่ยพร้อมยิ้มหวาน

"เอ่อ งั้นลองให้ผู้ปกครองมาคุยไหมครับ เผื่อว่าคุณพ่อคุณแม่เขาจะตัดสินใจแทนให้ได้" ผอ. เอ่ย

"คุณพ่อคุณแม่ไม่อยู่แล้วค่ะ ท่านเสียชีวิตเมื่อสองสัปดาห์ก่อน พี่สาวพาหนูมาอยู่ด้วยที่นี่" วิกเทรียเช็ดน้ำตาป้อยๆ

"โอ้ งั้นหนูอยากเรียนห้องธรรมดาใช่มั้ยจ๊ะ" เขาถามขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง วิกเทรียพยักหน้า เขายื่นทิชชูส่งให้ "งั้นขอครูคุยกับพี่สาวของเธอก่อนนะ" เธอพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง ไม่นานเลขานุการเดินเข้ามาพาเด็กสาวออกไปรอด้านนอก "ทางโรงเรียนไม่อยากให้แกพลาดโอกาสด้านนี้ไปนะครับ ถึงยื่นข้อเสนอนี้ให้ แต่ถ้าคุณยังยืนยันคำเดิม ทางเราก็เข้าใจนะครับ" 

"ไม่เป็นไรค่ะ ใจจริงอยากให้เขาได้เรียนในสิ่งที่เขาต้องการมากกว่า ถ้าเขาอยากเรียนห้องธรรมดาก็ต้องเป็นตามนั้นค่ะ" แคทริน่ายังคงเอ่ยพร้อมรอยยิ้มเช่นเดิม

"ถ้าอย่างนั้น เจอกันวันเปิดเทอมนะครับ" เขายืนขึ้น ทั้งคู่จับมือกันก่อนที่เขาจะลุกไปเปิดประตูให้อีกฝ่ายออกจากห้อง

วิกเทรียที่เห็นแคทริน่าออกมาจากห้องก็รีบลุกไปหาทันที ก่อนจะเดินจูงมือออกจากตึกไป

<ด่านแรกผ่านฉลุย> วิกเทรียยิ้มร่า

"เลิกพูดรัสเซียได้แล้วเยเลน่า" สาวผมแดงบอก

"ทำไมล่ะนาตาเลีย" เยเลน่าถามกลับ

"เธอต้องพูดภาษานี้ให้ชิน ที่นั่นเขาไม่ได้สอนรึไง" นาตาเลียถามกลับ

"สอน แต่อยากพูดรัสเซียกับเธอ" เยเลน่าตอบ

<เลิกทำตัวเป็นเด็กเถอะน่า> เธอกระซิบตอบเป็นภาษารัสเซียก่อนจะล้วงกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ทเดินนำออกไป

<รอด้วยซิ> เป็นเยเลน่าที่วิ่งตามอีกฝ่าย

ทั้งคู่ใช้เวลาเกือบสองสัปดาห์ในการทำภารกิจเก็บครูใหญ่ของโรงเรียนที่เข้าไปพัวพันกับธุรกิจสีเทาจนไปขัดแข้งขัดขาคนใหญ่คนโต นี่เป็นภารกิจแรกของเยเลน่า และภารกิจที่หกของนาตาเลีย

<รีบเก็บของซะ> นาตาเลียสั่ง

<ไม่อยากเก็บ เดี๋ยวไม่ได้เจอเธออีก> เยเลน่าบอก

<ฉันไม่ได้อยากเจอเธออีก> นาตาเลียบอก

<แต่ฉันอยาก>

<หุบปากแล้วเก็บของซะ เดี๋ยวถ้าเก็บของไม่ทันจะไม่ส่งกลับไปให้>

<ใจร้าย>

<สวัสดีพี่สาว เจอกันอีกแล้ว> เสียงคุ้นหูเอ่ยขึ้น

<ใครพี่สาวเธอไม่ทราบ> เธอถามกลับ

<ไม่เป็นพี่สาวก็ได้ เพราะไม่ได้อยากให้เป็น> เยเลน่าเดินมานั่งริมบันไดข้างๆ อีกฝ่าย

<กวนตีนนะเดี๋ยวนี้> เธอหันกลับไปหาพร้อมปาก้อนหิมะในมือใส่อีกฝ่ายที่นั่งอยู่ไม่ไกล เยเลน่าปัดทิ้งพร้อมกับบ่นงุบงิบ

<ไม่ทำผมแดงแล้วหรอ>

<ไม่ล่ะ เบื่อ>

<ก็เลยทำสีชมพูซะเลย>

<ไปทำภารกิจมา>

<นึกว่าตื่นเต้นกับภารกิจใหม่ที่จะต้องไปทำด้วยกัน>

<น่าเบื่อต่างหากล่ะ>

<น่าสนุกจะตาย ได้เล่นเป็นคนรักกันด้วย> เยเลน่าทำหน้าทะเล้นใส่ นาตาเลียยอมรับว่านั่นเป็นความน่ารักที่เธอไม่ได้พบมานานมากแล้ว

"เธอยังเด็ก เป็นได้มากสุดก็แค่น้องสาว" นาตาเลียบอก

"รอโตก่อนแล้วค่อยเป็นอย่างอื่นก็ได้" 

"ค่อยรับบทเป็นอย่างอื่น นี่ฝึกพูดมาตั้งนานยังพูดผิดอีกเหรอ" นาตาเลียถามกลับ

<เอาเถอะ ไปละ พรุ่งนี้เจอกัน> เยเลน่าในวัย 12 ปี ลุกขึ้น ปัดเสื้อผ้าแล้วรีบวิ่งเข้าไปในตัวอาคารหลังจากที่ได้ยินเสียงกริ่งของตึก <แปดโมงเช้า มารับด้วย ไม่อยากไปเอง> เธอเปิดประตูมากำชับพร้อมแลบลิ้นใส่

ภารกิจที่สามของเยเลน่า ภารกิจที่เก้าของนาตาเลีย ทั้งคู่ต้องเดินทางไปยังประเทศตุรกีเพื่อทำภารกิจลอบสังหารที่ต้องใช้สไนเปอร์ถึงสองคน เยเลน่าโดนจับคู่กับนาตาเลียอีกครั้ง ในวันแรกที่ไปถึง ทั้งคู่ต้องเข้าร่วมงานสังคมของที่นั่น นาตาเลียในชุดเดรสยาวสีแดงเพลิงขับผิวกับผมสีบลอนด์ปลายชมพูอ่อนช่างเข้ากันอยู่ไม่หยอก เยเลน่ามาพร้อมกับชุดเดรสสีครีมเข้ากับผิว เธอเป็นเด็กรัสเซียผมบลอนด์ที่นาตาเลียต้องจับแต่งตัวตลอดเวลา ไม่เช่นนั้นก็จะกลายเป็นเหมือนลูกลิง ซนเสียยิ่งกว่าใคร วันแรกพวกเธอสำรวจสถานที่กันอย่างรวดเร็วภายในงาน หลังจากกลับมาในคืนนั้น ทั้งคู่วางแผนการจัดการและวางมุมเพื่อการทำภารกิจของพวกเธอ ภารกิจในครั้งนี้เน้นความเร็ว ความเงียบ และไม่เน้นการต่อสู้ประชิดตัว เพราะด้วยจำนวนการ์ดแล้ว เธอทั้งคู่อาจจะสู้ไหว แต่ก็อาจจะไม่รอดกลับมาเช่นกัน โดยเฉพาะเยเลน่า รายนั้นยังเด็ก และนาตาเลียเองก็ไม่ได้ต้องการให้เกิดเรื่องร้ายขึ้น

วันที่สองเยเลน่าเข้าประจำจุดที่นาตาเลียกำหนดเอาไว้ เธอเห็นด้วยกับแผนนี้ แต่เธอเองก็อยากที่จะเรียนรู้และเอาสิ่งที่ได้เรียนในสถาบันออกมาใช้ด้วยเช่นกัน โดยเฉพาะการต่อสู้ประชิดตัว แต่เมื่อนาตาเลียกำชับแล้ว เธอจึงยอมที่จะทำตามคำสั่งนั้น นั่นไม่ใช่เพราะว่านาตาเลียโตกว่าเธอ แต่เป็นในฐานะของผู้บังคับหน่วยในตอนนี้ การฝ่าฝืนคำสั่งเป็นอันตรายต่ออนาคตของเธอ และอันตรายต่อชีวิตของเธอทั้งคู่อีกด้วย

สุดท้ายแล้ว นาตาเลียและเยเลน่าก็ทำภารกิจจนสำเร็จ เร็ว เงียบ และสลายตัวไวราวกับสายลม เช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น พาดหัวข่าวของหนังสือพิมพ์ทั่วเมือง และสำนักข่าวทั่วตุรกีออกข่าวการเสียชีวิตของนักการเมืองหนุ่มที่ถูกสังหารกลางงานปราศรัยเมื่อคืนที่ผ่านมา

<ด่านสุดท้ายเรียบร้อย> เยเลน่ายิ้มร่า

"เลิกพูดรัสเซียได้แล้ว" นาตาเลียเอ่ย

"เก่งใช่มั้ยล่ะ" 

"ดูเบลอนะ กลับไปนอนมั้ย" นาตาเลียถาม

"ไม่ล่ะ ไม่ง่วง แล้วจะกลับบ้านด้วยกันมั้ย" เยเลย่าถาม

"เดี๋ยวไปต่อ"

"โอเค้ มาก็มาด้วยกัน ขากลับก็ไม่ยอมไปส่ง" เยเลน่าบ่น เธอรู้ว่ายังไงเสีย นาตาเลียคงไม่ยอมใจอ่อนอย่างแน่นอน

"บ่นไปแล้วได้อะไร ก็รู้ว่าไม่ไปส่งอยู่แล้ว"

"เอาเถอะ ไว้เจอกันงานหน้านะ" เยเลน่ากล่าว เธอเก็บของจนเสร็จ และมีเจ้าหน้าที่จากสถาบันมารับตัวกลับ

"เลน่า" นาตาเลียเรียก เธอปลดสร้อยคอจากคอของเธอแล้วยื่นให้ "เผื่อไม่ได้เจอกัน" เยเลน่ารับมาแล้วรีบวิ่งออกจากห้องไป

"คิดยังไงมานัดเจอกันแบบนี้" สาวผมบลอนด์เอ่ยทัก

"คิดว่าคิดถึงน้องก็เลยนัดเจอ" สาวผมแดงที่มารอก่อนเอ่ยตอบ

"ไม่ได้เป็นน้องสักหน่อย แต่เอาเถอะ" เยเลน่าตอบ เธอไม่ได้พบกับนาตาชาเกือบสิบปี เยเลน่าโตขึ้นเสียจนนาตาชาเกือบจะจำไม่ได้ เธอสูงขึ้น ดูเป็นสาวมากขึ้น และยังคงน่ารักเหมือนเดิม

"กินอะไรมั้ย" นาตาชาถาม

"เอาเหมือนเดิมก็ได้ ถ้าจำได้" เยเลน่าตอบ เมื่อเธอพูดจบ นาตาชาหันไปสั่งเมนูโปรดของเยเลน่าให้ทันที "จำได้ด้วยหรอ"

"ไม่เคยลืม" 

"เปลี่ยนชื่อตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่" เยเลน่าถาม เธอแอบรู้สึกเคอะเขินอยู่ไม่น้อยกับการมาพบนาตาชาในตอนนี้

"นานแล้ว ตั้งแต่ออกมาใหม่ๆ เลยมั้ง"

"งั้นหรอ"

"แล้วนี่เป็นไงบ้าง" นาตาชาถาม เธอไม่รู้ว่าควรจะถามอะไรอีกฝ่ายดี มันไม่เหมือนกับการทำงาน

"ก็เรื่อยๆ ไม่มีอะไรเลย" เยเลน่าตอบ "ถ้าไม่ต้องออกไปทำงาน ก็อยู่บ้านนอนอ่านหนังสือ เล่นกีตาร์ฮีโร่ เล่นกลองชุดไฟฟ้า"

"ไม่ร้องเพลงแล้วหรอ" นาตาชาถาม เธอจำได้เพราะว่าตอนเด็กๆ ที่ออกไปทำภารกิจด้วยกันนั้น เยเลน่าชอบร้องเพลงให้ฟัง โดยเฉพาะช่วงเวลาที่เธออยากจะป่วนใครสักคน

"ไม่ล่ะ เหนื่อย หาคนร้องให้น่ะดีกว่าเยอะ"

"แล้วมีมั้ย" นาตาชาถาม

"ไม่มี" เยเลน่าตอบ "จะมาร้องให้มั้ยล่ะ"

"ไม่ล่ะ" นาตาชาตอบ เธอสั่งกาแฟดำมาดื่ม ส่วนเยเลน่าเป็นมิลค์เชคแก้วโตที่ไม่รู้ว่าจะกินหมดหรือไม่ 

"แล้ววันนี้นัดมามีอะไร" เยเลน่าถาม เธอแอบเหนื่อยเล็กน้อยเพราะว่าหลังจากที่ทำงานติดต่อกันยาวๆ นั่นก็ทำให้เธอหมดพลัง

"บอกไปแล้วว่าคิดถึง" นาตาชาบอก

"อาหะ แล้วไงต่อ นัดมาแค่นี้น่ะหรอ" เยเลน่าถามกลับ นาตาชาไม่ตอบ "กินหมดแก้วแล้วจะกลับแล้วนะ จะไปนอน"

"เดี๋ยวไปส่งนะ" นาตาชาเอ่ย

"ทีเมื่อก่อนไม่เห็นอยากจะไปส่งเลย" เยเลน่าย่นจมูก เธอคิดถึงเมื่อตอนยังเด็กที่ไปทำภารกิจกับนาตาชาที่ตอนนั้นงอแงเท่าไหร่ให้เธอไปส่ง นาตาชาก็ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะยอมเลยสักนิด

"ไม่ได้ไปส่งไม่ได้หมายความว่าไม่อยากไปส่ง ฉันไม่อยากให้เธอติดฉันต่างหาก" นาตาชาอธิบาย

"ส่งหรือไม่ส่งก็ติดอยู่แล้วแหละน่า" เยเลน่าตอบ

"งั้นวันนี้ให้ไปส่งมั้ย" นาตาชาถาม คราวนี้เธอเป็นฝ่ายง้อเยเลน่าแทน

"อยากไปก็ไป ไม่ได้ห้าม"

"ขอบคุณที่มาส่ง" เยเลน่าบอกเมื่อนาตาชาเดินมาส่งถึงห้องพักของเธอ "แล้วนี่พักที่ไหน" 

"ในเมือง ไม่ไกลหรอก" นาตาชาตอบ เธอเดินเข้าไปกอดเยเลน่า <คิดถึงนะ>

<คิดถึงเหมือนกัน> เยเลน่าตอบ เธอไม่ได้พูดภาษารัสเซียมานานพอตัว

"ยังเก็บสร้อยไว้อยู่หรอ"

"ใส่ไว้ตลอด" เยเลน่าบอก "เพราะว่าคิดถึง"

Я скучаю по тебе = ฉันคิดถึงคุณ


End file.
